


Under my skin

by SweetLoving



Category: Adam Levine (Musician), Maroon 5, Miranda Kerr - Fandom
Genre: Adam Levine POV, Bruises, Cock Tease, Daddy Kink, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, French Kissing, Graphic Description, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Ink, Kissing, Large Cock, Lovebites, Marking, Nipple Play, Nipples, Orgasm, POV Female Character, POV First Person, POV Miranda Kerr, POV Third Person, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Strangers, Tattoos, Teasing, Tongues, Vaginal Fingering, i suck with tags, miranda being a little slut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 21:41:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1443874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetLoving/pseuds/SweetLoving
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miranda didn't know what she was in for when she went to get a tattoo that night, not only did she end up with an amazing piece of art, but also with an amazing orgasm from no one else than Adam Levine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under my skin

The moonlight framed Miranda’s small silhouette, the only thing audible was the clicking of her high heels the hard and hot concrete as she walked down the dark alley towards a dimly light tattoo parlor. The chime of the bell above the door signaling a possibly new customer had just entered the store, she made her way over to the counter with small and careful steps, not really sure why she had come here in the first place. Her slim and small fingers tapped against the counter top, waiting for someone to help her out. She chewed on her bubble gum rather bored before her eyes met those of a gorgeous and handsome tall and fit guy, whose body was covered in ink. He had full sleeves and there was also ink peeking out from his collar, Miranda’s tongue darted over her lips to slightly moist them and letting him know that she enjoyed and liked what she saw. He ran a big hand through his dark hair that was put up into a quaff, and gave the ends a gentle tug. “How may I help you?” he said with a raspy and deep voice as he slowly inched closer to her and put his hands over hers “that is rather annoying.” left his mouth followed by a short chuckle that made her heart rate increase and sent shivers down her spine. “O-oh I’m sorry,” she mumbled before she cleared her throat so she would be able to continue to talk in proper sentences and not sound like a little girl “Well I obviously came here to get a tattoo, it will be my first one,” he gave her a little nodded letting her know he was all ears “so I was thinking maybe something small and on my hipbone, so not everybody is able to actually see it.” she finished off with a little smile. “Alright I would say, we should get started on the sketches then, I hope you got an idea what you want down there.” she raised her right eyebrow as she spoke up “You don’t think I would come here, without having a clue what I want to get done, do you?” he smile shook his head, grabbing the paper that she slid over the counter top, slowly unfolding it, he clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth, tracing his big fingers around the outlines of the picture “I think that should work out, but I suggest getting a smaller gun done, otherwise it won’t really fit you and your figure.” he shrugged his shoulder, adverting his attention back to the beautiful brunette in front of her.  
After half an hour of waiting and smoking several cigarettes the tattoo artist was finally done with sketching the small revolver that was about to be inked onto Miranda’s body. She put the cigarette out in the ashtray as she was called over, with a small skip in her walk she made her way over to the handsome man. “Question, before you tattoo me, I would like to at least know your name.” she looked at him waiting for an answer before he replied with “Adam, Adam Levine, but just call me rockstar.” he chuckled lowly “That’s what everyone around here calls me, in case you were wondering.” left his mouth as he got up from his chair, he turned to face her “And you are?” he asked with a crooked eyebrow “Kerr, Miranda Kerr.” she simply stated with a cheeky wink.  
“Alright, Miranda please follow me then.” Adam said as he made his way over into one of the several rooms, he gestured over to the massage table that was placed in the middle of the room. “Take your shirt off and unbutton your jeans, don’t want to get stains on your clothing now do you?” he slyly grinned at her as he put on his black rubber gloves. She only shrugged and tugged the shirt over her head and off, letting it simply drop down to the floor before unbuttoning her jeans. Miranda took a seat on the massage table, figuring he probably would need her to lie down in order to get the tattoo done nicely; she shuffled a bit in the seat before lying down and getting comfortable. She turned her had to watch his actions as he prepared the tattoo gun, she sucked in a sharp breath, slowly starting to feel nervous. Was this really what she wanted? Maybe she would even end up like Adam, with her small and toned body covered in ink. “I am about to start now, I’m not going to lie, it will most likely hurt like a little bitch, but you will just have to get over it, pretty.” a sly smirked formed on his lips as he pressed down on the pedal with his right foot, starting to freehand the tattoo. 

Miranda’s POV

I bit down on my bottom lip harshly, almost bringing out blood as I felt the stings of the small needles dig into my skin, but somehow it also felt nice at the same time, it oddly turned me on. I was wondering what the hell was wrong with me and if I was the only person that got wet while lying on a massage table, getting tattooed. I opened my eyes after I closed them for a split second and turned to face Adam, he had his tongue slightly poked out, signaling he was concentrated and probably in his own little world right now. I took the opportunity to cup my right boob and dart my thumb over the clothed nipple, letting out a quiet hiss, but yet loud enough to draw his attention to me and my hard nipple. I coughed awkwardly, hoping he wouldn’t have noticed, but of course he had. “Don’t worry you aren’t the first girl to get wet on this chair and you probably won’t be the last.” he smirked and mumbled almost inaudible “You know I could always take care of it, after I finished the tattoo.” I swallowed thickly at the thought of his naked body on top of mine or vice versa. “I am glad I heard what you said, because I am in, you only live once, so might as well live it up, right?” left my mouth in faint and low mumble as I pulled the straps of my bra down my shoulders and slid my arms out of them.

Adam’s POV

I had a hard time concentrating on finishing my work properly as I saw Miranda take off her bra, I licked my bottom lip as I looked at her hard and perky nipples which she was playing with. Luckily be now I had finished the tattoo and wiped the remaining ink off her skin and cleaned her up before covering the fresh tattoo with plastic wrap. “You are all set now.” I hear myself say as I continued to stare at her uncovered chest. I watched her nod her head and pull me closer by my hand, letting me know she was ready for whatever was about to come. I roamed my hands down her chest, touching every inch of exposed skin but her boobs, knowing she was growing slowly impatient under my feathery touch. I walked two fingers back up the center of her chest dragging my nails along before cupping both her boobs, with my big and cold hands, feeling the shivers creep up her body slowly. I twisted her nipples between my thumb and pointer finger, bringing out a shaky and faint moan. I was determined to make this beautiful and horny woman moan and come all over the massage table. I wanted to wreck her and see her falling apart underneath me as I relentlessly thrust into her. 

 

The room was filled with heavy breathing, faint whimpers and moans. It felt as if the temperature when up be fifty degrees, sweat was dripping from their bodies as they grinded their still clothed crotches against each other’s. The kiss grew messier and needier; Miranda’s small hand grabbed the back of Adam’s neck, bringing him in closer, as her tongues fought for dominance. Their tongues rubbed against one another’s, massaging them gently with their tips. Their moans were muffled by the sound of the massage table hitting the wall behind them, as Adam grinded fast and hard against Miranda’s crotch. He pulled away from the messy kiss, tracing hips lips along her jawline, nipping on her skin gently, and pressing a kiss to where her neck and jaw met, sucking a bruise into her flesh. He marked her neck and collarbone with bruises making sure that anyone that saw her knew she had just been fucked roughly and good. 

He spread her legs and kneeled down between them, taking off his shirt and tossing it down on the floor, to join her shirt, Miranda’s eyes darted down his toned and sculpted chest. She reached forward to trace his abs with her fingertips, barely touching his skin just to tease him a bit. Her fingers flicked over his nipples, pinching them lightly which earned her a moan. Her panties were sticking to her entrance, she was already way too wet and she had to do something about it. “Take your jeans and boxers off, now.” she said with in a demanding tone, tugging her own pants along with her panties down to her knees, nodding at him. “While you are at it be a sweetheart and pull them off completely, thank you.” a sweet yet cheeky smile played on her plump and moist lips as she watched him follow her orders like a good boy. Soon their jeans, her soaking wet panties and his boxers joined the other clothed on the floor. They both hissed as his dick sprung up and slapped against his lower stomach. Precum was already dripping out of his slit and as soon as he took a lot at Miranda’s wet pussy her dick twitched, making him bite down on his bottom lip. She wrapped her slim fingers around his shaft and smeared the precum over the tip with her thumb, as she worked her hand up and down his shaft in slow circles. He pushed two of his big fingers into her pussy, taking her by surprise and causing her to let a loud moan slip. His digits pumped in and out of her in a screwdriver motion as her small hand tightened around his dick and slide up and down his shaft faster. “I need to feel you, right now and I need to feel you properly, I am on birth control don’t worry.” she looked at him lustfully and spread her legs wider, removing her hand from his throbbing cock “Fuck me with your big dick daddy.” her eyelashes batted as those words left her mouth, making him cuss lowly under his breath before wrapping his own hand around his dick and grabbing the side of her neck with his free hand, curling his fingers around it as he pushed all the way into her. He started to thrust his hips back and forth in a slow and steady motion after he bottomed out. Her small fingers, dug into his broad shoulders, as a loud whimper left her gapped open mouth. 

While her swirled his hip, making sure to fuck her with every inch of his dick she rocked hers back and forth greedily, wanting him to be buried inside of her tight and soaking pussy. She clenched and unclenched the muscles inside her pussy repeatedly; driving him crazy with how tight she fit around his cock. His fingers trailed up the side of her neck and into her hair, tugging at it slowly as he pressed a rather rough kiss to her lips, moaning against her lips lowly and deeply. Her teeth dug into his bottom lip, nibbling on it harshly before sucking it into her mouth and flicking her skilled tongue over it. Adam’s hips jolted forward, nudging his tip right against her swollen g-spot making her almost scream, he stayed buried deep inside of her, doing small strokes to hit her sweet spot just a little bit more, causing her body to tremble underneath him.  
Her hands met his chest and pushed him down on the massage table, catching him by surprise “I’m going to ride you your big and thick cock now, daddy.” she licked her lips as she crawled over to him and put her knees down on either side of his thigh, lowering herself slowly down on his dick, moaning as she felt his dick slide into her tight pussy. His fingers curled around her waist, thrusting up into her tight entrance, she kept her hands on his chest and started to grind back on forth on his cock while also moving up and down his cock, taking him in all the way in once again. The feeling of his dick sliding in and out of her and nudging against her bundle of nerves almost pushed her over the edge. It didn’t take much more than the pinch of her nipples to have her squirting all over his dick with a loud moan of his name. His thrusts grew more impatient and sloppier with every passing minute, she swirled her hips in a figure eight to ride of her high, that was enough to push him over the edge and have him jizz his warm cum into her tight and clenching pussy. They stayed like this for a while before she removed herself from his dick and stood down on wobbly legs.  
“Well that was rather interesting.” he said as he cleaned himself up with a paper towel, handing her one so she should wipe the cum that was dripping down her inner thighs. “You don’t have to pay for the tattoo, if you promise to come back again for another round.” she gave a little nod and small thank you as she slid her jeans back on before slipping her shirt over her head. “I will see you around then.” she grinned cheekily at him, leaving him to get dressed as she walked out of the room and the tattoo parlor with an upcoming aching pain in her legs.

**Author's Note:**

> If you feel like requesting smut, feel free to do so:  
> http://poundingyou.tumblr.com/


End file.
